


Оглушительная пустота последнего заката

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: Последняя надежда [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Продолжение к "И теплится последняя надежда", события происходят через два года после побега из лабораторий.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Последняя надежда [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641616
Kudos: 2





	Оглушительная пустота последнего заката

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор: Monstra (https://ficbook.net/authors/830306)
> 
> Саундтрек: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HY1_L8PHNg8&list=RDyOFxb0F2F2A&index=5
> 
> Бета: хочется жить (https://fanfics.me/user219670)

Земля вздрогнула, передавая вибрацию подземному бункеру. Индиана упал со своей койки, подгреб руками сползающее одеяло под себя и ухватился за упавший с тумбы пистолет. Старый потёртый будильник высвечивал тридцать две минуты после полуночи. Тряска не прекращалась. Спросонья не получалось сориентироваться и понять причину спонтанной побудки. Индиана подумал, что спасение в пустыне было зря и сейчас пришел окончательный пиздец.

Индиана выполз в коридор под синхронный звук дребезжащих пробирок на лабораторном столе в просторной комнате, служившей лабораторией для приготовления наркотиков, опёрся ладонями и коленями об пол, стараясь выпрямиться и найти причину шума.

Защитный костюм он уже натягивал сноровистее, лишь шатался на ногах от вибрации пола и спонтанного пробуждения, всё ещё ощущая слабость и тошноту. Уснуть сегодня получилось не сразу, а благословенное засыпание не превратилось в полноценный сон. Из внутреннего коридора наружу вела толстая антирадиационная дверь, которая поддалась не сразу. Индиана приложился плечом о металлическую поверхность, разогнался и ударился всем телом, после чего дверь скрипнула и приоткрылась.

Коридор, что вел на поверхность, осыпался мелкой пылью в проходе, тонкая светодиодная лампа нещадно мигала и добавляла головокружения. Индиана стоял в защитной маске, слушая свое надсадное дыхание и гул крови в ушах. На поверхность он вышел спустя пять минут; со второй дверью пришлось сражаться так же, как и с первой, видимо, земля просела и незначительно прогнула собой перегородки. Дверь туго, но открывалась.

Индиана знал, что когда-нибудь этот день наступит — он увидит, как с Земли улетают платформы, оставляя за собой только разруху и высушенный мир. Элиту теперь всё устраивало, медики свернули свои эксперименты над людьми ещё год назад. Прошло почти два года с тех пор, как Индиана выбрался из пустыни без погибшего друга Курта.

Боль утраты слегка утихла. Временно и до очередного кошмара, но Индиана мог есть, пить и спать, передавать наркоту через Гнилого Ларри, получая взамен еду и припасы для дальнейшего существования. Он не сходил с ума. По крайней мере, ему так казалось, а разговоры с самим собой сумасшествием не были. У него просто осталось крайне мало собеседников в этом мире.

Платформы отправлялись почти бесшумно, двигатели выпускали из сопел тепло, вырабатываемое турбинами, и раскалённая воздушно-топливная смесь с силой оседала на поверхность земли. Вот откуда дрожь и вибрация. Десять выпуклых пластин взмывали в темное небо разом, ярко светясь, перебивая заревом сверкающие точки звезд.

Индиана провожал мигающие платформы заинтересованным взглядом через противорадиационную маску. Трубы, соединяющие платформы и Землю, по которым боссы высасывали себе воду и сбрасывали на планету мусор, падали с грохотом, отсоединяясь толстыми раструбами и скрываясь в клубах поднятой пыли на песке. Ближайшая к Индиане платформа находилась в трёх милях, не меньше, но рокот и грохот он слышал прекрасно, словно стоял совсем рядом.

Курт бы порадовался, что боссы покинули эту обитель и теперь станет немного безопаснее. Можно не скрываться хотя бы от медиков. Биржи работать не перестанут, Индиана был в этом уверен, любители купить человеческую тушу задаром ещё были.

Ловить на поверхности больше было нечего. Подумаешь, ещё один этап на Земле, ещё один виток гниения ближе к пропасти и аду. Ничего особо нового. Индиана развернулся и хотел уже идти обратно, но взгляд зацепился за шевеление в пяти ярдах от него. Индиана остановился, даже дышать стал медленнее, полез рукой в защитной перчатке к себе на пояс и отстегнул пистолет от кобуры. Кого бы к нему ни принесло, а с людьми в этом мире всегда нужно быть начеку.

Секунды утекали, но долговязая фигура человека приблизилась только на пару-тройку шагов. Ранен или сильно облучен, тут одно из двух. На нападавшего тот также не смахивал. Обычно налётчиков было больше, а одиночки лезли только в хорошей физической форме. Этот еле шёл, подволакивал ноги при ходьбе. Индиана задумался, взвел курок на всякий случай и прицелился, всё ещё не доверяя собственным глазам. Фигура пошатнулась и упала, вздымая мелкие клубы пыли вокруг тонкого тела. Индиана выругался под нос, поставил оружие на предохранитель и засунул обратно в кобуру. Ему нет до этого человека никакого дела, пусть подыхает в песках под радиоактивным солнцем. Он развернулся, шурша мелкими камушками и песком, окончательно решая скрыться в бункере. Платформы постепенно удалялись, уменьшая давление на поверхность. Постепенно всё стихало.

Индиана зашёл в коридор, потянул с усилием дверь на себя и остановился. В голове усиленно работали шестерёнки, обрабатывая информацию. Он пожалеет об этом. Точно. Индиана вышел обратно, под чернильное небо, усеянное яркими звёздами и луной-прожектором, теперь не перекрываемых удалявшимся светом платформ. Пистолет он всё же вытащил, навёл ствол на обездвиженное тело. Подойдя вплотную, благодаря светлой ночи он разглядел в пыли песка тощую, но долговязую фигуру. Скорее всего, подростка, но никак не взрослого человека. До бункера свою ношу он дотащил без проблем, уж больно лёгкое было тело.

***

ONE for death and TWO for birth,

THREE for wind and FOUR for earth,

FIVE for fire , SIX for rain,

SEVEN's joy and EIGHT is pain,

NINE to go, TEN back again! *

Во рту было сухо, словно в пустыне, которую он прошел вдоль и поперек в поисках людей и воды. В голове застряла считалочка из детства, отчитывала метрономом в мозгу, и Руперт не мог сосредоточиться. Рядом кто-то был. Пыхтел и считал. Но не считалкой, а вполне обычным числовым рядом.

«Двадцать... двадцать один... два-а-адцать два-а...»

На «тридцать» отчёт закончился и начался по новой, с пыхтением другой интонации. Было прохладно, кожей чувствовалась мягкая поверхность под спиной и приятная ткань простыни, покрывающей тело сверху. Руперт зашевелился, приоткрывая глаза и морщась от света, пробивающегося сквозь ресницы. Отсчёт опять прекратился, запнулся на числе «пятнадцать», и к нему начали приближаться тяжёлые шаги.

— Солнце высоко уж встало, — тяжело дыша, сказал невидимый мужчина, и Руперт распахнул глаза шире.

Перед его взором в обрамлении яркого света стояла высокая тощая фигура, по пояс обнаженная, в темных потёртых штанах. Детали рассмотреть пока не получалось, свет резал глаза, более тусклый, чем показалось поначалу, и Руперт только угадывал внешность мужчины перед ним. Ясно было одно, что мужик был крепче него, взрослее и выше.

— Воды, — хрипнул он, и мужчина отошёл, зазвенел стаканами вдали от кровати, ударил стеклянным дном по невидимому столу. Хлюпнула жидкость.

— Нужно было тебя оставить в пустыне, но у меня не хватило сил, — честно признался незнакомец, прошагал обратно и подал стакан, наполненный до краев. Руперт принял емкость поспешно, отхлебнул огромный глоток, чуть не подавившись от жадности, но задержал кашель в глотке, пока не допил всю воду. Только потом позволил себе надсадно кашлянуть.

— Спасибо, — получилось уже лучше, свой ломкий мальчишеский голос угадывался без проблем.

— Кто ты и что делал в песках? — строго спросил мужчина, и только сейчас Руперт смог его разглядеть. Жилистый, с тонкими темно-русыми волосами, собранными в небрежный пучок на затылке, но на лице растительность отсутствовала, пробивалась лишь темная щетина. Смуглая кожа отдавала болезненным тоном. Он щурился и выглядел совсем взрослым, таким был отец Руперта. Может, этот угрюмый тип был старше, на глаз не сказать.

— Искал людей, — честно ответил Руперт, опуская глаза на застиранную посеревшую простынь. — Я с платформы ноль три ай пи.

— Вот это уже интересно, — хмыкнул мужчина. — Как человек с платформы оказался внизу? На поверхности? Кажется, ты врешь.

— Нет! Я не вру! — эмоционально воскликнул Руперт и опять потупил взгляд. — Как вас зовут? Мне неловко разговаривать с незнакомцем.

— Индиана.

— Приятно познакомиться. Я Руперт.

— Если теперь мы закончили со знакомством, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты рассказал свою историю.

Индиана подставил стул напротив кровати и уселся, внимательно разглядывая Руперта. Тот поежился под пристальным взглядом, но решил рассказать всё, в благодарность за спасение жизни.

— Во всём виноваты Кори и Джуди, — это прозвучало наивно и по-детски, Руперт сам удивился, но он не мог иначе, всё ещё затаив на них злость.

— Да ладно, — хмыкнул Индиана. — А ты, скажешь, ни в чём не виноват?

— Виноват, — согласился Руперт, перекатывая пустой стакан в ладонях. — В том, что послушал этих идиотов и спустился на поверхность. Теперь конец всему, платформы взмыли в небо. Видел, как? Мне нет пути назад.

— Ты ещё расплачься, — вроде без издевки, но всё равно обидно, ком к горлу предательски поступал, и слёзы душили.

— Не стану, — упрямо шмыгнул носом Руперт и выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Индиана ждал, скрестил руки на груди, расставил ноги, согнутые в коленях, и проницательным взглядом рассматривал Руперта. — Это было уже пару недель назад, тогда я ещё имел при себе полный рюкзак припасов, воду и странные россказни от приятелей. Они толковали, что на поверхности круче, чем наверху, взаперти на платформе. Говорили, что солнце ласковое, а вода не отравленная.

— Какой идиот на это купится?

— Я тот идиот, хорошо?! — разозлился Руперт. Да кто такой этот Индиана, чтобы осуждать его? — Слушай, если хочешь. Нет — отвали, я и сам знаю, что повел себя неправильно.

— Прости-прости, — Индиана взмахнул руками, выставляя вверх открытые ладони, а потом опять возвращая их в предыдущую позицию, пряча ухмылку за серьёзным выражением лица. — Я внимаю.

— Я спустился по трубе для отходов, там как раз была пересменка, и мне повезло, я выкатился без мусора. Потом я шёл по пустыне, искал людей из рассказов Кори и Джуда, надеялся, что они попадутся мне быстро. Но на меня пытались напасть оборванцы, покрасневшие, в гнойниках, со свисающей отслоенной кожей и без костюмов. Я подумал, что это зомби!

Индиана молчал, как и договаривались.

— Я убежал, постарался проверить ещё один рассказ о драгоценностях, брошенных убежавшими людьми, и чистую воду. Но со всех сторон облом. От воды из ручья блевал дня два, пересиживая в каком-то открытом бункере, думал, подохну, но мне повезло — не помер. Дома мне попадались начисто вынесенные, без признаков даже малейших ценных вещей. Припасы закончились ещё неделю назад, и я искал еду по домам. А потом я услышал рокот платформ, увидел, как они начали подниматься вверх, и хотел успеть до их отлета к ближайшей платформе. Бежал, пока силы не закончились. Я надеялся, что они меня заметят и заберут, — закончил свой рассказ Руперт.

Закрались подозрения, что Индиане захотелось засмеяться от его наивности, может, так оно и было, но тот сдержался, потер костяшкой пальца бровь и ответил:

— Ты, наверное, совсем двинулся, но они в любом бы случае не подняли бы тебя с Земли. Ты же теперь не чистый и безопасный, ты облученный, несмотря на твой хилый костюм радиозащиты. Сам говорил, в бункере вскрытом был. Там всё заражено. Я сделал тебе инъекцию от радиации, но сколько ты поймал облучения, тяжело сказать.

— Я умру? — жалостливо спросил Руперт.

— Все мы помрём, рано или поздно, но ты ещё поживешь.

— А ты? Как ты тут оказался?

— А я и не был никогда на платформах, — пожал плечами Индиана и поднялся со стула. — Дам тебе поесть, а потом решим, на что ты сгодишься. Мне ещё работать нужно.

На этом их разговор закончился. Руперт лег на кровать обратно, сверля взглядом металлические балки на потолке. То, что он лоханулся, Руперт и так знал, уже понял со второго дня. Была надежда повернуть всё вспять, но она была уже утеряна вместе с улетевшими платформами.

***

Мелкий вызывал жалость и непонятную тягу к заботе. Индиана давно не чувствовал себя так, он радовался, что у него появился неожиданный собеседник, одновременно с этим сочувствовал его наивности и глупости. Позже, сидя на стуле за столом, отмывшись от радиоактивной пыли и жуя выданный белковый пищеконцентрат, Руперт признался, что ему восемнадцать лет. Он, правда, сказал не так, вздернул подбородок вверх и выдал, гордясь незначащими цифрами:

— Мне уже восемнадцать!

Индиана улыбнулся помимо воли, вспоминая свой максимализм в эти годы. Зеленый ещё совсем и маленький.

Руперт поправлялся на удивление быстро, укол убрал частичное облучение, и уже к третьему дню он начал живо интересоваться историей Индианы. Выпрашивал о его занятиях в лаборатории, подсматривал из-за плеча за работой по варке «супер-крэка», высматривал Индиану на ежедневных физических тренировках, и было иногда совсем неловко от любопытных взглядов.

Через неделю Руперт и сам примкнул к физическим занятиям, нагружая свои мышцы приседаниями и трясущимися отжиманиями, чем невероятно потешал Индиану. Он старался и вбирал всё как губка, лез не в свое дело, но показывал завидное рвение. Раздевался тоже, как и Индиана, по пояс, копируя его во всём. Индиана смотрел на тонкий и хлипкий торс Руперта, без намека на развитые мышцы, цокал языком, пытаясь угадать, что делают люди на платформах. Неужели им достаточно места, чтобы бегать и шляться с достаточной нагрузкой на тело? Или только этот мальчишка такой хрупкий? Странные шишки из гнилого общества, не заботящиеся о физической подготовке. Накачивались, скорее всего, укрепляющими сыворотками и не парились о сохранении жизни. На поверхности каждый день нужно бороться: будешь слабый — подохнешь в песках.

— Ты всегда был один? — спросил неожиданно за завтраком Руперт, вглядываясь в Индиану, словно мелкий нерадивый щенок, смотрящий на хозяина.

Индиана промолчал в этот раз, в голове некстати начали всплывать совместные будни с Куртом. Тот никогда вот так не смотрел, они были на равных, знали, что делают. У каждого из них было свое хобби в свободное от лаборатории время. Они могли играть в потертые, найденные в разорённом доме шахматы, перекинуться не менее древними картишками, подражать актерам в покере из увиденных в старых фильмах сцен. На микро-флэшках, оставшихся от предыдущего хозяина, было много занятного видео. У Курта была тяга к чистоте, и он мог часами вычищать бункер, а Индиана — рассматривать потертый томик с пожелтевшими и осыпающимися листами бумаги, стараясь вычитать слова и предложения. Руперт своего занятия и интересов не имел, осваивал небольшой бункер да выспрашивал Индиану.

— Хочешь, я покажу тебе, как варить наркотики? — вместо ответа спросил Индиана. Пусть пацан уже начинает приносить пользу следит за кипящей в пробирках жидкостью, чем за Индианой. Станется скоро так, что и дыру своим взглядом протрёт.

Глаза Руперта умиленно округлились, выражая открытый интерес и боязнь одновременно. Но он кивнул, ломко и робко, хотел же узнать что-то новое.

В ту ночь Индиана спал плохо, вскидывался каждые полчаса, пытался разогнать морок и переключиться насильно на другое сновидение. Но каждый раз, стоило ему закрыть глаза, как в мареве кошмара всплывал Курт. Он шёл по пустыне с ним, тянул увесистую сумку из бункера медиков на пару. Друг улыбался, светло и радостно. Они выбрались вместе, они победили.

Через мгновение картинка сменилась, и Индиана был заперт в комнате, залитой красным светом. Тряс лихорадящего Курта и пытался найти выход. А через долгие минуты во сне обнаруживал на руках закоченевшее тело.

В последнем сне Курт был рядом с Индианой в бункере, переставлял пробирки на широком металлическом столе, рассказывал что-то, невнятно и тихо, а Индиана не мог его всё никак расслышать. Курт повернулся к нему на очередном вопросе и мотнул головой, словно делиться словами не хотел. Мутная жидкость шипела в нагреваемой колбе, а Курт прижимался к Индиане всем телом, целовал сомкнутые от удивления губы, пытаясь проникнуть между ними языком и уговорить на поцелуй. Индиана мысленно пытался понять, с чего всё началось, вспомнил неожиданно во сне признание Курта и решился, ухватился руками за его плечи, прижимая к себе крепче, и разомкнул губы, приглашающе и не веря до конца в происходящее, стараясь наверстать упущенное и сделать наконец-то решающий шаг.

Курт застонал, тонко и не своим голосом, выказывая поощрение, неумело облизал подставленный рот, и Индиану выбросило из сна в объятия мальчишки.

Руперт вытянулся на нем всем телом, прижимался отчаянно и лихорадочно, пытаясь поцеловать совсем по-взрослому, с языком. Он держался за плечи Индианы, елозя обнаженной грудью по голому торсу, и тот держался за Руперта в ответ. Когда мозг пришел в относительную норму, Индиана спохватился, слишком медленно и запоздало, со всей силы оттолкнул обнаглевшего мальца и рывком сел на кровати, подтягиваясь на ослабевших руках повыше и подальше от него. Руперт, неловко взмахнув руками, уселся в изножье, сверкал глазами в полутьме, разгоняемой лишь светом от тусклых лампочек коридора из приоткрытой двери. Он часто дышал, выглядел недоуменно и растерянно.

— Какого хуя? — взревел Индиана, не узнавая свой голос, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и спросить что-то помимо этого отчаянного вопроса.

— Тебе же понравилось, — удивился Руперт, указывая тонким указательным пальцем в промежность Индианы, где был вполне однозначный бугор, натягивающий ткать спортивных штанов.

— Да что с тобой? Я же спал! — недоумевал Индиана, неловко прикрылся съехавшим в сторону одеялом.

— А чё обнимал? — облизал нервно губы Руперт, наверное, уже догадавшийся, что опять оплошал и не нужно было лезть. — Стонал и хватался за меня. Я подумал, что ты не против.

— Идиот! — конструктива не получалось, хотелось обругать и выгнать его из комнаты, чтобы не маячил, упиваться своей потерей и спонтанным реалистичным сном в одиночку. — Мало ли что может присниться. Свали. Иначе я за себя не отвечаю.

Руперт не стал пререкаться, спрыгнул с кровати босыми ногами на пол и прошлёпал на выход, даже не обернулся, с силой хлопнул металлической дверью, запуская по комнате мелкое дребезжание обшивки.

— Еба-а-ать, — протянул Индиана обреченно уже в потолок; он корил себя за ошибку, но прошлого уже было не вернуть.

***

Руки чесались от бездействия, хотелось найти себе занятие, но, как назло, Руперту было неинтересно шататься по немногочисленным пустым комнатам. На что смотреть-то? На металлическую обшивку, местами побитую ржавчиной, на сверкающие колбы или на угрюмого мужика, шатающегося по бункеру, постоянно занятого какой-нибудь работой.

Он решил пойти самым простым путём, много любопытствовал, видел, что лезет не в свое дело, но не мог удержаться от расспросов. Слишком было скучно и хотелось нормально подружиться с Индианой. Тот отвечал всё же, подпускал к своим тренировкам и лишь ухмылялся на попытки Руперта брать больше подходов и тренироваться на равных. А когда Индиана предложил показать свою работу, тот совсем поплыл и узрел большее, чем было на самом деле. Хотелось верить, что он так же небезразличен Индиане, как и тот ему. Будучи последним человеком, с которым Руперт поладил и у которого мог зависнуть на неопределённое время, Индиана казался спасением, надеждой и верой в будущее.

В какой-то момент Руперт понял, что Индиана ему очень симпатичен. Он долго размышлял об этом, три дня для него затянулись в вечность, ведь так медленно Руперт ещё в своей жизни решения не принимал. Сначала делал поспешные дела, потом сгорал от стыда и самобичевания.

В копилку тупостей добавилась ещё одна, когда ночью он пошёл в комнату к Индиане. Чёрти что надумал, но хотел поговорить, попытаться наладить более доверительный контакт. Кого обманывал в тот момент, Руперт и сам не знал, просто хотел узнать, как отреагирует Индиана на его приставания. Сообразил спонтанно, что обязан попробовать, как это — быть с кем-то. Может, завтра их уже не станет на Земле.

Руперт наблюдал за мечущимся по кровати Индианой всего пару минут, надумав себе в своем ребяческом мозгу, что тому срочно нужна помощь, и полез, упираясь острыми коленями в матрац и вверх, перебирая руками по бокам от поджарого торса, по беспокойно вздрагивающему телу. Рот Индианы оказался неприлично близко, горячее дыхание оседало на ресницах, а между бровей залегла глубокая морщина. Руперт не удержался, влип губами в губы и, пародируя увиденный фрагмент из видео на платформе, толкнулся сразу языком. Кровь смешалась с адреналином, пульс ускорился, забился в висках и в груди. Он думал, что вот-вот Индиана откроет глаза, увидит Руперта, который не против поэкспериментировать, и они продолжат обжимания, поцелуи и восхитительное трение тело о тело. Но Индиана лишь выдохнул и сжал плечи Руперта в своих руках, прижимая к себе ближе, но не просыпаясь окончательно. Он открыл рот, и Руперт осмелел, подгоняемый долгожданным разрешением, и лизнул губы, попытался проникнуть языком внутрь, но разом обломался.

Индиана очнулся неожиданно, оттолкнул и выгнал его. Не так себе представлял это Руперт. В паху пульсировало и тянуло ощущением недавней близости, упирающимся ответным возбуждением Индианы, и Руперт проворочался в своей постели половину оставшейся ночи, пытаясь уснуть и гадая, что его ждет утром.

Выходить из предоставленной ему комнаты было совсем боязно. Колени дрожали натуральным образом, а перед взглядом стояла уверенная картинка с Индианой, наперевес держащего пушку и целящегося в него. Ещё пара минут, и Руперт живо представил себе перед глазами финальный поток плазмы и кровавые стены позади своего мелкого тела.

Он вышел в коридор, аккуратно придерживая дверь, высматривая Индиану с двух концов узкого пространства, но его не было. Руперт осмелел от того, что Индиана не пришёл за ним спящим, и двинулся дальше, миновал санитарную комнату и оказался сразу в лаборатории — единственном просторном помещении во всём бункере. Индиана был тут же, прислонился к ножке стола, застыв сломанной куклой в сидячем положении. В тусклом свете было все прекрасно видно, хоть Руперт и отказался бы от такой картины.

Рука Индианы была туго перевита жгутом повыше локтя, и в сгибе темнела запекшаяся корочка крови, возле левой ноги лежал автоматический инъектор. У Руперта не осталось сомнений. Индиана что-то себе вколол. Через пару секунд пришли осознание и ужас оттого, что тот мог просто покончить жизнь самоубийством, оставляя Руперта одного в тесном пространстве, не знающего толком, как здесь всё работает.

Он моргнул и оказался на коленях возле Индианы, тряс усердно его за плечи и раздавал пощечины, пытался привести в чувство и не сдуреть от собственной ничтожности и безысходности.

«Это я виноват, — думал в сердцах Руперт, не прекращая попытки вытрясти душу из тела в руках, он не додумался даже проверить пульс, действовал по глупости, на голых эмоциях. — Зачем я его трогал и лез к нему?»

Индиана вымученно и удивленно застонал через несколько долгих минут. Руперт чуть не ошалел от накатившей радости, из глаз брызнули совсем нежданные слёзы.

— Очнулся, очнулся, — частил он и дергал Индиану за руки, сжимал его лицо в ладонях. — Что ты сделал? Мне было так страшно!

Руперт не мог заткнуться, испугавшись самым натуральным образом, до сих пор тело предательски дрожало и по щекам катились градом слёзы.

— Совсем дурной? — хрипло спросил Индиана, распахивая глаза.

— Дурной, — кивал Руперт, захлебываясь рыданиями. — Ты же не будешь умирать?

— Не буду, — заверил его Индиана и второй рукой постарался ослабить жгут. Руперт помог, старательно рассматривая поморщившееся лицо. — Занемела рука совсем.

— Что это? — не сдавался Руперт, любопытство теперь чередовалось с облегчением. — Что за укол?

Индиана не ответил, мотнул головой и отодвинул от себя беспокойного Руперта. Сам встал на ноги, неловко опираясь на руки, пошатался всего пару мгновений, держась за край стола. Его глаза не выражали ничего, были пустыми зелеными колодцами, в которых Руперт рассматривал свое всклокоченное отражение.

— Ты больше не ходи ко мне ночью, — сказал Индиана, прочистив горло. — Я буду считать, что мы неправильно друг друга поняли. Лады?

— Лады, — кивнул смущенный Руперт, но обрадовался в глубине души, что тот не спешит его выкинуть. — Прости.

— Проехали.

***

Гнилой Ларри приехал в четверг. Возможно, календарь в бункере врал, но Индиана ещё возлагал на него надежды. Прошло больше трёх недель с момента, когда Индиана нашёл Руперта в пыли, и неделя с первого раза, когда Индиана пустил себе по вене запретный наркотик собственного приготовления. Всего один раз, но он смог не видеть во снах Курта остаток ночи. Вместо этого ему снилась утопия зеленой Земли, планеты, которая иссохла уже почти полвека назад. Морок собирал увиденные когда-то образы из исторических фильмов и догадок Индианы, даровал безмятежное спокойствие и негу отдыха. Настолько реальные, что, казалось, протяни руку — коснёшься и бесконечного голубого неба с мягкими облаками, и свежей зелени, шелестящей на ветру. Мир стал ясен, прост как дыхание. А затем Индиана вынырнул в затхлый сумрак бункера. Тогда он и испугался — так же, как и трясший его мальчишка, — за то, что стал слаб, опустился до затуманивания мозга. Он пришёл в себя от вида Руперта, которому сейчас был нужен.

Ларри щерился беззубым ртом через прозрачный щиток противорадиационного шлема, стоя возле своего автомобиля, и радостно возвестил вышедшим на поверхность Индиане с Рупертом, что привез припасы.

— Наркодел, это что, новая игрушка для опытов? — смерил он любопытным взглядом паренька. — Не думал, что такие свежие особи ещё остались на нашей планетке.

— Много ты думаешь и болтаешь, Ларри, — хмуро и глухо отозвался Индиана и подошёл поближе. Он пожал протянутую руку в плотной перчатке идентичной ладонью. — Пока поживет здесь. Он помогает.

— Как скажешь, наркодел, — не стал перечить Ларри, ему, скорее всего, было не слишком интересно. — Сегодня мне нужна двойная порция. Нашёл золотую жилу агонизирующих дохляков. Радиация действует прилично и стабильно, они готовы мать продать, чтобы немного унять боль от разложения.

— Выгрузимся, в бункере отдам всё, что сделали. Но мне ещё по списку нужно добрать, если в следующий раз столько же возьмешь, — пообещал Индиана, приглашающим жестом маня за собой Руперта.

— Постараюсь, наркодел, — Ларри обошел машину и открыл багажник, в котором были герметично запечатанные пакеты с припасами. — Сам знаешь, улетели наши главные поставщики, которые разбрасывались сырьем.

— Уж постарайся, — Индиана перехватил первый сверток, дождался, пока Руперту вручат такой же, и пошёл в сторону бункера. Припасы складывали пока в первом коридоре, чтобы не лязгать дверьми и не запускать радиацию в бункер.

— Хочешь байку, наркодел? — спросил запыхавшийся Ларри, помогая тащить ношу по коридору до следующей двери.

— Порадуй, чё уж тут, — пожал плечами Индиана, следя за навострившим уши Рупертом.

— Ходят слухи, что сраные медики, запаявшие перед отлетом свои бункеры на все замки, не всё забрали с собой.

— Мне насрать? — предположил Индиана. Воспоминания о медиках дарили не самые лучшие эмоции.

— Неверный ответ, наркодел, — отмел Ларри. — Ты же сбежал из такого бункера пару лет назад, должен помнить коды.

— Уже не помню, там было всё спонтанно и под их хитровыебанным лекарством, — соврал Индиана; он почему-то не хотел делиться знаниями. — Если даже и помнил бы, то в том бункере остались только трупы и малая часть препаратов. Я вытащил по максимуму, а часть лекарств и вакцин разбились в суматохе.

— Предположим, — не стал упираться Ларри, дождался, пока Индиана закроет первую дверь и врубит барахлившую систему очистки, и только потом возьмётся за рычаг следующей толстой двери. — Но дело не только в ништяках.

— О чём ты? — дверь поддалась всё так же туго, с усилием. Индиана открыл дверь с помощью притихшего Руперта, внимательно слушающего болтовню с Гнилым Ларри. Умница, не стал болтать сам.

— О том, что там были экстренные капсулы для эвакуации вслед улетающим платформам. Ходят слухи, что те капсулы автономны, рассчитаны на десяток человек и могут погрузить людей в криосон для перелета на другую планету, — воодушевленно рассказывал Ларри, перенося пакеты в бункер и складывая их возле лаборатории. — Это было бы прекрасно — сбежать из этого хаоса и истерии. Зуб даю, ещё годик-другой, и варить тебе будет уже не из чего, да и клиентура у тебя уж больно хлипкая. Может, станется так, что и продавать будет некому.

— Хорошо поешь, Ларри. Только я там был и капсул никаких не видел, — усмехнулся Индиана. — Так что отличная байка, но пусть уже всё остается на своих местах. Мне пока здесь уютно и прекрасно.

— Как знаешь, наркодел. Но я вот что тебе скажу, мы с парнями из банды Людовика вскроем один такой бункер. Хренову тучу плазмы и времени потратим, там же всё крепенькое и новенькое. Но, возможно, это шанс рвануть к звездам, — гнилой Ларри никогда не отличался секретностью, вываливал всем и вся о планах своих излюбленных банд. — Так что ты призадумайся, наркодел. Это тебе как предупреждение и к размышлению о дальнейших действиях.

— Спасибо, что предупреждаешь, но я не готов, — Индиана не спешил скоропалительно решать, действительно нужно было всё обдумать. Но он прекрасно видел, как заметался взгляд Руперта, скрываемый частично шлемом. — Бери дозу и до встречи.

— Приятно иметь с тобой дело, — не обиделся на резкую смену темы и деловой тон Ларри, он же за этим сюда и ездил. Делился новостями большого мира, но, как и всегда до этого момента, нового ничего не происходило. — Через неделю докину сырья, наваришь больше. Пускай потешатся остатки цивилизации, пока ещё есть время.

— Спасибо, Ларри. До встречи, — Индиана сгрузил в руки Гнилого Ларри объемный ящик с наркотой и накарябанным на листе пластика списком и провел к выходу, блокируя двери по очереди.

Индиана задержался на поверхности, рассматривая пыль, взвившуюся клубами за габаритной машиной, щурясь на ярком солнце и думая над информацией, данной Ларри. Он помнил коды, но у него уже не было оторванной руки медика.

***

После того, как Ларри уехал, Руперт много думал о его рассказе. Перед глазами отчётливо стояли улетающие платформы, а следом за ними их корабли, украденные из бункеров медиков. Мысль постоянно зудела в подкорке, не давала нормально помогать Индиане с варкой наркоты, и тот всё чаще прогонял Руперта, доделывал всё сам.

Ларри не приехал через неделю, не дал ответов на скопившиеся в голове у Руперта вопросы, а Индиана и слушать не хотел о вылазке к лаборатории медиков. Руперт не говорил вслух, но думал постоянно. Фразы зависали в воздухе недосказанными предложениями. Индиана видел, к чему идет дело, и игнорировал мальчишку-фантазера, хмыкал многозначительно и уходил подальше от Руперта. И хотя уйти дальше было проблематично в тесном бункере, но Индиана умел избегать контактов, когда ему это было нужно.

Через месяц запасы начали иссякать. Руперт всё чаще видел поделенный на двоих паек за завтраком, всё чаще хотел больше съесть на обед.

— Он обманул? — спросил Руперт за ужином, рассматривая в руках найденную микро-карту с фильмом. Думал посмотреть кино на ночь.

— Ларри? — переспросил Индиана, допивая воду из неизменного стакана. Не дожидаясь ответа, он покачал головой: — Нет. Ларри запаздывал раньше, но он предупреждал в этот раз. Скорее всего, они превращают свой план в жизнь, хотят откупорить бункер.

— А мы не хотим помочь? — решился Руперт, внимательно следя за реакцией Индианы.

— Мы не хотим помочь.

— Но если есть надежда?...

— Нам о другом сейчас придется думать. Кажется, придется рисковать и выходить на поверхность. — Индиана поднялся из-за стола, отставил стакан в мойку и вышел из кухни, оставляя Руперта с недосказанным и без прямых ответов. Почему Индиана не хотел свалить, было загадкой.

На следующее утро он выдал Руперту комбез, подходящий по размеру. Руперт догадывался, что это одежда не принадлежала Индиане, но напрямую не рисковал спросить. Помнил неловкий вопрос кучу времени назад о его совместном проживании с кем-то. Тогда Индиана спрыгнул с темы, а сейчас было неловко повторять своё любопытство. Да и было ли это важным?

— Собираемся, — коротко известил Индиана и бросил в Руперта второй рюкзак.

Они расположились за столом в лаборатории, чистые пробирки и колбы стояли на краю в ряды. Индиана не варил наркоту уже больше недели, все ресурсы израсходовал, сделал партию наперед, но за наркотиками никто не спешил ехать. Руперт предполагал, что возможно, никому больше такая дрянь не нужна. Те, кто остались относительно целы, сейчас вскрывали бункеры медиков, а отбросы, побитые радиацией, доживали свои последние дни. Но, скорее всего, Ларри запаздывал.

Руперт наблюдал, как Индиана делил оставшуюся воду и еду на две равные части, одну, не такую внушительную, кучу он подвинул к Руперту, а другую запихнул себе в рюкзак. Сегодня он был собран и хмурился больше, чем когда-либо, на его усталом лице залегли тени. Руперт понял, что пустыня для Индианы приносила не самые лучшие воспоминания, сам был таким. Его тоже потрепало в последний раз, но нужда заставляла двигаться, рисковать.

Следующий раздел касался аптечки. Руперт получил свою долю медикаментов и краем глаза отметил, как Индиана сунул три серебристых автоматических шприца в боковой карман. Руперт уже видел подобное. Один не так давно валялся у ног бессознательного Индианы. Руперт и тогда догадался, что это наркотик, но спрашивать напрямую не решился.

Индиана рассказал свой план и маршрут ближе к вечеру, объяснил, что днём выходить опасно, и взял пару фонариков, не надеясь ими сильно пользоваться. Руперту на начальном этапе было не по себе, но он знал, что им нужно действовать и добыть себе пищу, иначе они не выживут.

Они споро затянули свои тела в плотные костюмы радиозащиты, надели ботинки и шлемы. Всё происходило в гнетущем молчании. Руперт нервничал, украдкой смотрел на Индиану и, кажется, замечал более долгие взгляды, останавливающиеся на себе; он не хотел думать об их значении, но под ложечкой слабо сосало от мизерного шанса. Руперт вспоминал поцелуй, помнил горячее тело под собой и хотел повторения. Он успокаивал себя осознанием буйства гормонов, растекающихся по каждой клетке его тела и выключающих мозг. В его возрасте не стоял вопрос, с кем, ему было важно чаще и быстрее. Индиана ему нравился, что ещё хуже.

Двери бункера по-прежнему заедали, но они справились вдвоем, толкая всем корпусом, открыли просевшие толстые створки. Руперт осмотрелся на поверхности, крутя головой в чёрном шлеме, пытаясь выхватить в узком обзорном стекле больше. Солнце спряталось за горизонт, и вокруг всё серело, ещё подсвеченное прячущимися тонкими лучам светила. Песок окрашивался в синий оттенок, и камни выделялись темно-серыми пятнами. К бункеру дороги не было видно, те колеи, проложенные машиной Ларри, уже давно занесло песком.

Индиана не стоял и не высматривал пески и даль, он решительно запер бункер, поставил код на замок, так, чтобы Руперт запомнил комбинацию, и развернулся в сторону недавно висевших над землей платформ. Ещё днём объяснил, что в той стороне у них есть маленький шанс что-то отыскать. Индиана мог ошибиться, и тогда они вернутся ни с чем, но надеяться стоило.

Руперт быстро переставлял ноги, оглядывался по сторонам, с опаской выглядывая притаившуюся засаду. Но стояла тишина, воздух не шевелился, солнце погасло совсем, и во мраке не было заметно ни фонарей, ни дальних огней. Индиана не спешил включать фонарь, ночь выдалась довольно ясной. На небе постепенно становилась ярче луна, и звезды россыпью мелких маячков указывали путь. С заходом солнца на платформах загорались собственные огни, а мерный рокот турбин, очищающих воздух под куполом, становился привычной частью жизни. Но внизу, посреди безмолвной пустыни, огни эти становились лишними. К звёздной ночи глаза привыкали, и теперь было всё отлично видно.

Идти пришлось долго. Тело, лишенное долгих марш-бросков, постепенно всё больше уставало. По Индиане было заметно, что он выдохся так же. Но Руперт старался не подавать виду, шагал и не выказывал негодования. Наскребал остатки сил, чтобы продержаться ещё немного.

— Передохнем минут десять, — прогудел искаженным голосом Индиана сквозь шлем, и они присели на огромный валун неподалеку от основной выбранной ими дороги.

Руперт кивнул, благодарно выдыхая в шлем. Воздуха катастрофически не хватало, хоть он и привык дышать в затхлом бункере. Ноги предательски ныли, стопы пощипывало с непривычки, всё тело дрожало мелкой дрожью, рюкзак оттягивал плечи.

— Осталась миля, может, немного больше, — пророкотал Индиана, рассматривая поникшего Руперта. — Потерпи.

Руперт опять кивнул. На слова сил не хватало.

Они просидели ровно отведенное Индианой время и поднялись, готовясь к очередному марафону. Вдали оглушительно взревел мотор, Руперт подпрыгнул на месте и замер. Он пытался успокоиться, но пульс подскочил нереально высоко со старта, разбавляя кровь адреналином.

— Нас не видно пока, это слишком далеко, — успокоил Индиана и продолжил свой путь.

Руперту пришлось подбегать к удаляющемуся Индиане, выравниваться с ним в одну линию.

Реакция его немного успокоила, но теперь Руперт оглядывался чаще, высматривал источник звука и ждал незваных гостей с минуты на минуту. Но до первой отпавшей трубы платформ никто их так и не побеспокоил.

Это оказалась трубка водозабора. Она лежала на песке толстой уродливой кишкой, покореженной и дырявой от падения, пустой и выпотрошенной ветрами и колким песком. Индиана повел плечом, обходя препятствие, и двинулся дальше. Раструб следующей трубы они нашли ещё через полмили. Руперт узнал сооружение, по которому так опрометчиво когда-то спустился с платформы. Но оказалось, что он не грустил по тем людям из прошлого. Был ли он дураком? О, ещё каким! Но с Индианой был готов пойти на край света, а с людьми из его бывшего окружения — едва ли.

Мусор был разбросан по рытвинам песка, не представляя из себя никакой ценности. Руперт, благодаря своей романтической натуре, ожидал увидеть несметные богатства и обилие пищи. Но банды из пустыни постарались на славу, оставляя за собой кучу выпотрошенного пластика.

— Ничего? — спросил дрожащим голосом Руперт. Его не хватило бы на ещё один такой рывок.

Индиана помотал головой.

Они побродили вдоль трубы ещё час, вглядываясь в мусор, переворачивая неприметные упаковки. Пусто. Индиана повернул не туда, выбрал обманчивое направление.

— А где та лаборатория? — спросил в отчаянии Руперт, когда колени уже подкашивались и стало невмоготу стоять на месте. — Та, о которой болтал Ларри.

— В другом городе. Очень далеко отсюда, — ответил Индиана, на этот раз не скрывался. — Толку от этого никакого.

— Но ты же коды знаешь, — не уступал Руперт.

— Где гарантия того, что ту лабораторию не переделали под себя другие медики? Где найти конечность с отпечатком пальца? Толку нет, — повторил упрямо Индиана, переворачивая ботинком очередной пластиковый контейнер. — Два с половиной года прошло с тех пор. И ты веришь в эту чушь о спасательной шлюпке?

— А почему нет? — вспыхнул Руперт.

— И то правда. Ты же веришь во все россказни от всех подряд. Угомонись, парень. Ищи хоть что-то, — хмыкнул досадливо Индиана. — Есть у меня ещё одна идея. Но она рискованная очень.

— Здесь пусто, говори.

— В двух милях, предположительно, был бункер одной банды. Я могу им предложить наркотик взамен на воду и еду. Но они могут не принять предложение и напасть.

— Ты их знаешь?

— Через Ларри, он рассказывал вскользь.

— Рискнём?

— У нас есть выбор? — Индиане эта идея была не по душе, по нему всё было видно.

Руперт согласно кивнул, и Индиана повернул на запад. Они шли ещё час, увязая ботинками в рыхлом песке, здесь дороги даже намёком не было. Индиана не выказывал сомнений, шел спокойно и целенаправленно. Руперту было дурно от усталости, но он терпел; они прошли всего ничего, каких-то миль семь, не больше, но отвыкший от пешего хода организм протестовал.

Когда Руперт был готов упасть плашмя в песок, Индиана махнул рукой, останавливаясь возле груды камней разного размера. Руперт замер, вслушиваясь в слова, всё такие же гулкие и тихие, благодаря шлему.

— Говорить буду я. Держись за мной и не высовывайся. Я бы оставил тебя здесь за камнями, но тут ты рискуешь. Понял? — Индиана схватил за плечо, вынуждая смотреть в глаза. Переживал.

— Да, — чётко произнес Руперт, доверчиво радуясь такой заботе со стороны Индианы.

— Хорошо, пойдем.

Они опять шли. Пробирались к торчащей из песков шапке входа в бункер. Словно одни двери посреди пустыни, но за ними был огромный прямоугольник, скошенный к концу.

Индиана подошёл вплотную к двери и нажал едва заметный рычаг, вмонтированный сбоку в стене. Они прождали минуту, затем вторую, а потом дверь, не просевшая от дрожи Земли, распахнулась легко и быстро.

— Чего? — невежливо спросили из темноты проема.

— От Гнилого Ларри, — ответил односложно Индиана, не переходя на приветствия и дружелюбный тон.

— Он сам приезжает, — возразил мужской голос из глубины помещения.

— В этот раз пришёл я.

— Кто?

— Индиана.

— Что предлагаешь? — пошёл навстречу мужик, но по-прежнему скрывался внутри, не спешил выходить на поверхность.

— Три дозы.

В ответ ему хмыкнули, и Руперт рассмотрел собеседника, который наконец-то соизволил выйти на поверхность. Мужик был потрепан радиацией очень сильно. Вскрик застрял глубоко в горле, и Руперт широко открыл глаза. Ему опять почудились зомби, которые гнались за ним по пустыне после падения из мусоропровода. На мужике не было костюма, как у них с Индианой. Обычная косуха и потрепанные кожаные брюки. Разные модели ботинок, засаленная кепка. Лицо было в полных сукровицы волдырях и струпьях, покрасневшее и воспалившееся. В руках мужик держал металлическую биту. Следом за ним на свет от лунной ночи выступили ещё двое. Не отличавшиеся внешним видом от первого мужика почти ничем, за исключением разных цветов, преобладающих в одежде, и зажатых в руках самодельных дробовиков.

— Знаешь ли, Инди, здесь не пункт обмена, не рынок и даже не санаторий. И ты здесь со своими условиями никто, — оскалился мужик в косухе беззубым ртом. — Хочешь кушать — жри ближнего, пока он тебя не сожрал.

— Я рассчитываю на мирное решение проблем и на дальнейшее сотрудничество, — Индиана дёрнул пальцами, нащупывая кобуру на поясе.

— Допустим. Но знаешь, нас осталось мало, а завтра станет ещё меньше. На кой хер нам дальнейшее сотрудничество? — мужики, стоявшие за спиной главного, плавно двинулись в стороны, беря в кольцо. Руперт стал ближе к Индиане, трусливо вжимаясь плечом в плечо и следя за двигавшимися фигурами. Мужик в косухе качнул головой. — Но это всё дело завтрашнее. Сейчас-то нас больше. И завтрак у нас ещё будет.

Руперт не ждал, но один из мужиков сделал выпад и схватил его за локоть, дёрнув на себя. Он растерялся, неловко взмахнул свободной рукой в попытке зацепиться за Индиану. Ладонь Руперта соскользнула по плотному костюму, и он попал в лапы ходячего мертвеца. Животный вопль вырвался из горла сам по себе, неконтролируемо. Индиану второй мародёр хотел приложить прикладом дробовика в висок, но промахнулся, всадил тупую рукоятку в плечо, едва мазнув. Индиана выхватил из кобуры пистолет, уходя от нападавшего, тот не сдался и замахнулся снова. Руперта огрели битой под коленями, и главный мужик подхватил под локоть. Они на пару с первым мародёром тянули добычу в сторону бункера, стараясь скрыться, пока Индиана был занят человеком из их банды.

Руперт отчаянно вырывался, пытался встать на болезненно пульсирующие ноги, но не мог. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, страхом застилало глаза, и он не мог оценить трезво, кто выигрывает в схватке. Закончилось всё в считанные секунды, когда Индиана извернулся, зажал дробовик нападающего в руке, направляя дулом в чернильное небо, второй перехватил покрепче свой пистолет и прицелился прямо в изуродованное лицо.

Руперт, кажется, моргнул, но раздался грохот, и мозги мужика вынесло на песок. Индиана выстрелил ещё дважды, уходя в сторону от заряда плазмы из вражеского дробовика, разнося оставшихся мародеров на клочки прицельным зарядом. Повезло, что мужики от радиации плохо видели, не иначе. Руперт упал наземь как подкошенный, шокированно, распахнутыми глазами, вглядывался в запыхавшегося Индиану. Тот упал на колени через минуту, утомленный дракой и походом.

Из бункера к ним не спешили выходить. Индиана перевел дыхание, тревожно вглядываясь в проем, поднялся и пособирал дробовики. Один обрез он передал побелевшему Руперту, из всех сил сдерживавшему рвотные позывы и старающемуся не обделать шлем. Индиана показал, как пользоваться оружием, и двинулся в темнеющую дверь бункера. Руперт осознавал, что выбора у них не было совсем. Если не вынести вражеский бункер, они умрут.

Он следовал за Индианой шаг в шаг, стараясь издавать поменьше звуков и вслушиваться в тишину бункера. Вторая дверь оказалась закрыта неплотно, через узкую щель пробивался приглушенный свет. Неудивительно, что мародеры были такого потрёпанного вида, они регулярно получали радиацию, не заботясь даже плотным закрытием бункера. Индиана приоткрыл незапертую дверь. За ней оказалась большая комната, больше походящая на гараж, с уродливой машиной посредине. Руперт обрадовался находке; он надеялся, что та окажется исправной и довезет их до своего бункера.

Индиана прошёл дальше, открыл следующую дверь. Бункер оказался пуст. Кроме тех троих мародеров, в нём никого не оказалось. Возможно, некоторые из них ещё гуляли на поверхности, пользуясь ночным временем, а может, это те остатки цивилизации, о которых толковал Ларри. Агонизирующие дохляки. Индиана перевел дыхание, опуская руки с зажатым пистолетом вниз, и поторопил кивком Руперта. За одной из дверей они увидели подобие склада, где была припасена вода и небольшое количество пластин с пищеконцентратами. Дальше дело оставалось за малым.

Они торопились, вытаскивали припасы банды в комнату с машиной, Индиана, видимо, тоже надеялся на то, что механизм всё ещё рабочий. Машина не подвела, завелась не с первого раза, но затарахтела мотором спустя пару долгих минут. Индиана осмотрел внимательно автомобиль и утвердительно кивнул, предлагая забрасывать найденные припасы в кузов.

Ещё через десять минут он распахнул ворота бункера с помощью пульта управления, и они выехали на рыхлый песок. Индиана гнал на всех парах, прорезая ночную тьму светом фар и тишину — тарахтеньем мотора. Машина ревела, её подбрасывало на кочках и валунах, но она исправно ехала к намеченной цели. Обратный путь показался Руперту одним вырванным из жизни моментом, настолько быстрым и стремительным, как кадр фильма пронесся перед глазами.

Ларри приедет только через месяц, но пока припасов хватало.

Руперт помнил уезжающий в даль песков ощетинившийся автомобиль с камнем на педали газа, подальше от их бункера. Машина будет гнать, пока не перевернется или не сломается, солнечные батареи даровали ей длинную жизнь.

***

Кошмары возвращались. Ободранными руками в язвах, смеющимися от его беспомощности медиками и умирающим на переднем сиденье автомобиля Куртом. Они давным-давно осели в где-то внутри черепной коробки, как радиоактивная пыль. Они никогда не уходили до конца, только ждали момента, чтобы вновь подняться в воздух и отравить всё вокруг. Липкий страх за мальчишку сплетался с ними намертво, воспоминаниями до боли врезался в память, когда его били ободранные каннибалы из пустыни, раздирали крепкими руками тощее тело в разные стороны, второпях пытаясь порвать плоть сквозь плотную ткань комбеза. Он всё ещё слышал грохот выстрелов от своей пушки. В ушах звенело. Перед глазами стояли кровавые ошметки на песке и перепуганные глазища мальчишки сквозь стекло шлема.

Индиана сейчас был беззащитен как никогда. Страх бережёт человека от опасностей, он же ломает изнутри. Если раз в месяц облегчить свои страдания — не страшно. Раз в месяц — не губительно. Наркотик спасал его напряженные нервы, даровал забвение. Пусть и только на одну ночь. Теперь Ларри редко привозил запасы, теперь им приходилось действовать в одиночку, всё чаще выбираться на поверхность, экономить тщательнее мизер припасов. Не было уверенности, что в следующую прогулку их не уберут, не было гарантии, что скоро всё не закончится. Завтра могло просто не наступить. Индиана понимал, что мир вот-вот загнётся. Не весь, но его. Это всегда висело в воздухе, но сейчас с каждым ударом сердца давящая тревога разрасталась, как болезнь, пожирала изнутри. Давние страхи обретали плоть, а у Индианы от них было только одно средство.

В десятый раз наркотик пошёл по вене привычно, даруя облегчение сразу. Индиана успел отвязать жгут, прежде чем отрубился. Яркие сны сливались в бессюжетную мешанину, всё больше манили куда-то прочь, в неразличимое и блаженное забытие. Индиана будто плыл по реке, омываемый невесомыми волнами, смывающими все заботы и тревоги, все воспоминания. Было плевать на разрушившийся мир, на копошащихся в нём людей, на всех. Он потерял себя давно, растворился, стал одним из этих гниющих отбросов. Пусть не физически, но морально он был выжат досуха.

Он шёл по пустыне, загребая ботинками песок, толстым протектором оставляя глубокие следы, но теперь сумка не тянула вниз, горло не драло от жажды, а чужой, снятый с трупа защитный костюм не стеснял движения. Индиана чувствовал ласковое солнце через щиток шлема, видел красоту желто-оранжевых барханов впереди, манящих на новые приключения и подвиги. Теперь не было опасности. Он остановился, задрал голову высоко к голубому небу, сдирая с себя ненавистную амуницию, подставлял свое обнаженное тело под лёгкие дуновения ветра и такие мягкие солнечные лучи. Он купался в нежном песке, чувствуя его шелковистость нагой плотью, не страшась радиации, забивал песчинки между пальцев и пересыпал песок из ладони в ладонь. Смотрел на легкие перья облаков на синеве небосвода и тонул, тонул от полноты ощущений.

Он очнулся в бункере возродившимся заново, готовым на свершения и больше не боявшийся своего существования. Внутри было тепло и приятно.

Курт стоял над ним, с укором смотрел на побитую посиневшую вену в сгибе локтя, но Индиана не смутился. Всему есть своя цена. Его теперешнему состоянию и невесомости предшествовало много страданий.

— Опять ты за своё? — Курт укоризненно покачал головой. — Ты же обещал, что не будешь.

— Тш-ш-ш… Я понял, всё понял. Хватит меня мучить. Не сейчас, — оборвал его Индиана, легко поднялся с пола, словно тело ничего не весило. — Иди ко мне, теперь мы будем вместе. Я не отступлю, не обвиню тебя, приму твоё признание и твои желания.

Курт сморщил забавно нос, совсем по-детски, но просиял от такого сумбурного признания, шагнул ближе, хватая Индиану за плечи и рассматривая его выражение лица. Индиана не скрывал свои эмоции, хотел, чтобы Курт рассмотрел его решимость и вину за то, что тогда оттолкнул и испугался. Индиана сделал первый шаг, сократил разделяющее их расстояние и прижался губами к губам. Курт тут же отшатнулся, заставляя сердце Индианы пропустить удар. Неужели злится? Не хочет? Разлюбил?

— Ты не шутишь? Правда, хочешь? — странные вопросы, разве Индиана не ясно давал понять, на что согласен.

— Не шучу, я всё обдумал. Ты прав, нет лучшего времени, чем здесь и сейчас, — заверил он словами, раз не получалось ментально. — Не отступлю.

Курт кивнул, дёрнул за руку и потащил по бункеру, направляясь в свою комнату. Индиана не надел обувь и теперь чувствовал под ногами холодный пол, неровности и шероховатости поверхности. Но так было лучше, реальнее. Он чувствовал себя живым.

Уже в комнате, Курт повернулся к нему, приник жадно к губам, целуя неумело и торопясь. Индиана никогда и не спрашивал, удалось ли ему с кем-то трахаться ранее. На все вопросы тот всегда ухмылялся и отмалчивался, не хотел делиться или не было опыта. Сейчас нехватка познаний компенсировалась отчаянным желанием. Индиана отвечал, вел в поцелуе, нырял языком в жаркий рот, царапаясь о кромку зубов, вылизывал изнанку, и Курт не сдерживался, скуляще постанывал в губы, повторяя движения. Индиана прижимал к себе друга, боясь, чтобы теперь он не передумал, льнул всем телом, прося через прикосновения извинений. Курт выкручивался из одежды, простых затёртых штанов и футболки с длинными рукавами, сорвал с Индианы брюки вместе с трусами и увлек за собой следом на одинарную кровать.

Индиана неловко ухнул на распростертого под ним Курта, не успев убрать руки и прижимая долговязое тело ближе к себе. Его конечности оказались зажатыми под спиной друга, они прилипли грудь к груди и пах к паху. Пульсация крови и сердцебиение стали на двоих, как раньше — неразлучны и вместе до конца. Твердая линия горячего члена вжималась в ногу, и Индиана притирался своим стояком о бедро Курта, шалел от близости и ответной реакции, наслаждался обнаженной кожей и жаром вжатого в него тела. И целовал, целовал, не мог насытиться.

Курт высвободился из крепких объятий, перекрутил их на тесной койке, меняя местами и разрывая поцелуй. Только сейчас Индиана почувствовал его мелкую дрожь, но списал это за отчаянное желание и неожиданность от его признания. Курт не был готов к такой быстрой смене настроения Индианы.

— Сделай, как хотел давно, — зашептал Индиана, сбиваясь на словах; он сам не знал, что на уме у его друга, но сейчас был готов на всё, боялся быть отвергнутым. Зрение плыло и не фокусировалось толком, он вылавливал острые скулы, вздёрнутый нос и поблескивающие в полутьме темные глаза напротив. — Не уйду.

Индиана и не думал, что Курт может быть таким робким. Но тот замялся, вминая свой лоб в гладкое от пота плечо Индианы, нависая сверху и едва ощутимо двигая бёдрами. Их члены терлись друг о друга, тесно зажатые между животами, и Индиане было невмоготу. Слишком странно и невероятно. Секс был вечность назад, в другой жизни и реальности, к нему никто не прикасался там уже давно, и недостаточная, намекающая ласка начала превращаться в пытку. Но Курт пришёл в себя, набрался решимости и сомкнул ладонь на двух стволах одновременно. Он всосал кожу на шее Индианы с силой и до онемения, ткнулся губами за ухо и начал двигать кулаком по членам. Индиана подкинул бёдра, мышцы на ягодицах неосознанно сокращались, в попытке вбиться в тесную хватку. Он обхватил ногами ноги Курта, проезжаясь стопами по лодыжкам, сгибая колени и раскрываясь под ним намёком, желанием, подталкивая. Хотел сейчас всё и сразу, знал, что опоздал тогда, и не хотел, чтобы и сейчас всё закончилось так.

Курт понял, выдохнул жарко в ключицу, неожиданно заливая кулак и член Индианы горячим семенем. Сперма добавила скольжения, усиливая ощущения. Индиана сам толкнулся в крепко сжатую ладонь в погоне за своим удовольствием, но Курт убрал руку. Он зашептал на грани слышимости:

— Прости, прости, прости, — Индиана не мог понять, за что тот извиняется, хватал ускользающего Курта за предплечья, пытался вернуть прикосновение на ствол. — Сейчас, я понял, понял…

Палец ввинтился в задницу по сперме, мягко расширяя мышцы, на одну фалангу и глубже. Индиана ухватился за острые плечи двумя ладонями, взглядом видя темную макушку над своим пахом, ощущая горячие выдохи кожей живота. Курт не останавливался, растягивал отверстие под себя, торопливо добавляя пальцы. Индиана не притормаживал, гладил короткие волосы на затылке Курта, прикрывал глаза на особо остром удовольствии от проезжающих по чувствительной точке внутри пальцев.

Курт вернулся к нему, чертя линию по внутренней стороне бедра заново окрепшим членом. Индиана затаил дыхание, когда в него проникла лишь головка, скользя по недостаточной смазке и вызывая лёгкое жжение. Он не останавливал Курта, но тот и сам замер, прислушиваясь к Индиане под ним, к его редким выдохам и вглядываясь глаза в глаза. Индиана сжался на стволе, качнулся вперед, принимая в себя член целиком, вырывая из груди друга всхлип. Курт начал двигаться, заполняя собой до отказа, распирая собой и растягивая под себя. Он опять поцеловал Индиану, копируя предыдущий опыт, ускорялся и, подбрасывая бёдра, менял угол проникновения. Индиана захлебнулся выдохом и подобравшимся к горлу стоном, прикусил губу Курта, сжимая рукой свой пульсирующий ствол и густо кончая себе на живот под неистовые толчки внутри.

***

Утром Руперт проснулся один. Его кровать была заляпана спермой, он сам был потным и липким. Доказательства о том, что секс не приснился, были под ним. Но Индианы рядом не было.

Руперт встал с кровати, морщась от неприятных ощущений на стянутой от выделений коже, губа болезненно заныла, укушенная Индианой. Руперт прошлепал босыми стопами к душу через узкий коридор бункера. Свет был везде погашен, только над лабораторным столом слабо светилась аварийная лампа. Индианы и здесь не было. Руперт помнил, как нашёл его ночью на излюбленном месте, сидящим с закатившимися глазами и безумной улыбкой на лице. Только в этот раз Индиана увидел Руперта, стремительно вскочил на ноги и первый к нему полез, рассказывал ерунду и извинялся, настаивал, чтобы они трахнулись. Руперт опешил, но уступил. Слишком сладок был плод, слишком запретен.

Стоя под редкими каплями воды в душе, он вспомнил, как старался ночью, как хотел сделать приятно, как сносило крышу от недвусмысленных намеков Индианы. Он помнил разгоряченного мужчину, трепетавшего вокруг его пальцев, и помнил свой второй оргазм, более яркий, чем спонтанный первый.

Руперт понял, что Индиана ничего не помнит, когда попытался поцеловать его. Они столкнулись в узком коридоре на подходе к лаборатории. Индиана был вымытым, гладко выбритым, и его небрежный хвост в кои-то веки выглядел расчёсанным. Он полностью оделся и посмотрел теперь с недоумением на Руперта, мазнувшего губами по сомкнутому рту, и прервал его толчком в грудь.

— Я думал, мы выяснили всё, — с сомнением, но чётко выговорил Индиана, подозревающе щурясь. — То, что тебе скоро девятнадцать, не дает тебе преимущества и права лезть ко мне.

— Что? — опешил Руперт, не ожидав такого, вообще не думая о таком повороте событий. — Ты же…

— Неясно выразился, что ли? — уточнил Индиана и скрылся в своей комнате.

Руперт застыл в одной позе, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и понять, что это, чёрт возьми, такое было? Индиана же первый полез. Какого хуя?

На завтрак тот так и не вышел, Руперт заправлялся пластичной белковой пастой в одиночестве. После неловкого обеда они разошлись по своим комнатам, и больше не выдалось возможности выяснить, что произошло. Руперт крутил у себя в голове идеи по кругу, так и не дойдя до определенной догадки, решил списать в итоге на обдолбавшегося Индиану. Через день они начали разговаривать легче, Индиана отпустил ситуацию, а Руперт решил не зацикливаться. Да, у него был первый и крышесносный секс. Да, он, кажется, влюбился в Индиану. И да, он не самоубийца, чтобы трогать того с такими вопросами и лезть на рожон.

Через неделю, стоя у лабораторного стола, Индиана завис, держа в руке стакан с водой.

— Курт, дружище. Я, кажется, забыл вчера у тебя свою книгу, — сказал он чётко, обращаясь, несомненно, к Руперту.

— Как ты меня назвал? — опешил Руперт, даже дышать перестал. Он догадывался, что Индиана жил до него с кем-то. Слишком много одежды, личных вещей, не принадлежащих Индиане. Но тот охотно делился, отдавал всё чужое Руперту.

— Не притворяйся, Курт, — улыбнулся Индиана, подходя поближе. — Или сегодня у тебя такое настроение?

— Ты перепутал, — вот тогда Руперт испугался. Он не был дураком, хоть Индиана его иногда таким считал. Он сейчас всё понял. В голову закрались подозрения о том, кого представлял себе на месте парня Индиана, с кем переспал. Ведь не с Рупертом, точно.

— Пе-ре-пу-тал, — по слогам произнес Индиана, внимательно рассматривая его. Было жутко от этих передернутых пеленой безумия глаз. Руперт внутренне сжался в комок, страшась безумца.

Руперт готов уже был к полному помешательству соседа по бункеру, но Индиану отпустило. Он пару раз моргнул, выпил залпом воду и стукнул дном стакана о металлическую поверхность стола.

— Что? — грубо спросил он, заметив Руперта, который во все глаза пялился на Индиану.

— Н-н-нич-чего, — почему-то стал заикаться Руперт. Теперь было по-настоящему стрёмно.

После этого инцидента он стал чаще замечать за Индианой сдвиги, его помешательство на неизвестном Курте становилось более явным. Для Руперта было кристально ясно, что Курт — бывший друг, вряд ли живой. Индиану вело, он тосковал, он сходил с ума.

В этот раз месяца ждать не пришлось, Индиана сделал себе укол раньше. Прошла всего пара недель после их спонтанного секса. Руперт не знал о наркотике, как и предыдущие ночи до того момента, пока не находил Индиану, обдолбаного в хлам, возле ножки лабораторного стола. Сегодня идти никуда не пришлось.

Руперту снилось что-то сумбурное, он не мог до конца ухватиться за сон, постоянно тревожился о чем-то, сплывал в липкий и противный морок, граничащий с реальностью. Окончательно его разбудил Индиана, нырнул прохладным обнаженным телом под тонкое одеяло и обнял со спины.

— Эй, — тихо-тихо, шевеля воздухом волоски на шее. — Ты на меня не злишься?

— Не злюсь, — подтвердил спросонья Руперт, толком не понимая, что происходит. Он открыл глаза, рассматривая стену перед собой в свете аварийной лампы над дверью. Свет был очень тусклый, едва хватало различать очертания и крупные детали.

— Сегодня я не сдержался. Мне кажется, что я тебя постоянно теряю, — откровенно поделился Индиана. Руперт слушал, боялся дышать, надеялся, что все слова предназначаются ему. — Опять укололся дрянью, которая неплохо справляется со своими функциями. Приглушает боль и эмоции, дарит радость. Это недолго и не навсегда, но приятно забыться в редкие моменты.

— Я люблю тебя, — перебил Руперт, торопясь, как всегда. Он думал, что Индиана примет его признание, как Руперт принимает его душевные терзания. На грани сознания была мысль, что Индиана может его и сейчас отвергнуть.

— Я знаю. Знаю, — ответил тот и заскользил ладонью по твердому животу, приподымая ткань майки. — Я, кажется, тоже.

Руперт забыл, как дышать, стук сердца оказался в горле, его захлестнуло чувствами через край. Ещё немного, и он расплещет всё. Он легко развернулся в крепких руках, ложась на бок лицом к Индиане. В этот раз поцелуй был мягким и нежным, Индиана выпрашивал прощение, а Руперт не мог совладать с собой и ускориться. Хотелось распробовать всего Индиану, проникнуться им, раствориться в своих ощущениях без остатка. Индиана гладил спину широкой ладонью, нырял пальцами под пояс тонких штанов, потирая расселину, и Руперта вело от поглаживаний, тесных обжиманий и жара другого тела.

Руперт едва сдержался, когда поцелуи Индианы оказались ниже, майка и штаны полетели на пол, а он опять прижимался к желанному телу всеми мышцами, каждым участком кожи и вздыбленным напряженным членом. У Индианы ствол оказался крупнее, Руперт помнил эту деталь с предыдущего раза, он тянулся пальцами, касаясь гладкой головки кончиками, цеплял ногтем щёлку и слушал поощряющие стоны. Индиана прикусил один сосок зубами, второй потёр подушечкой пальца, и Руперт заскулил, заерзал под крепким телом, прося ещё, подталкивая к дальнейшим действиям. Индиана щедро дарил ласку, играл с сосками, пощипывал губами кожу на груди и на животе, доводя до трясучки жарким ртом.

Казалось, ещё одно движение или поцелуй, и Руперт кончит так, без касаний к члену, без сладкого сжатия на стволе, но Индиана двинулся дальше, вобрал в рот головку, обводя языком по венчику и слегка всасывая вершину.

— Ой! — Руперт не успел остановить, не предупредил заранее. Излился в подставленный рот, покрываясь густыми красными пятнами стыда.

— Хорошо, всё хорошо, — заверил его Индиана, выпуская блестящую от слюны головку изо рта. Руперт ошарашенно понял, что тот всё порнушно проглотил, как в том ролике, который маячил перед глазами, когда он сам в прошлый раз разрабатывал тугое отверстие Индианы под себя.

Индиана не остановился, вопреки ожиданиям Руперта, поцеловал выступающие тазобедренные косточки, лизнул складку между внутренней стороной бедра и яйцами, щекотно проходясь дыханием по волоскам. Шибануло ещё сильнее, после оргазма ласки казались острее. Член дрогнул, наливаясь вновь, вызывая смешанные ощущения. Руперт отстраненно подумал, что его сейчас выебут, когда язык Индианы толкнулся в сжатое отверстие, приподымая ноги высоко к голове. Ему было интересно, от влажных упругих касаний безумно приятно, член пульсировал в ответ на неизведанные ощущения, яйца поджимались. В конце концов, Индиана не сделал ещё ничего плохого и против желаний Руперта, был сдержанным и нежным. Подставился сам в первый раз, доверился неопытному парню. Руперту казалось честно поступить так же.

— Можно? — спросил Индиана, отрываясь от вылизывания и кружа пальцем по слюне вокруг сжатого входа. Без позволения всё же не решался.

Руперт с готовностью кивнул, неумолимо краснея повторно. Куда уж дальше. Но палец не двинулся внутрь, Индиана вернулся к паху, втянул губами поджавшиеся яйца по очереди в рот, туго натягивая кожу на мошонке, и опять скользнул ниже, ныряя кончиком языка посредине дырки одновременно с проникающей первой фалангой пальца. Руперт замычал сквозь зубы, дёргая бедрами в попытке насадиться сильнее, упёрся пятками в сбитую простынь, шире открываясь и вздергивая задницу вверх.

Индиана не торопился, растягивал плавно и легко, не причиняя боли. Руперт затрепетал в своём удовольствии, напитывался новыми неизведанными ощущениями, но лежать смирно не мог, ерзал и поддавался вперёд на пальцы, слышал, как из горла вырываются непристойные стоны, как хлюпает от слюны у него между ног и неосознанно считал пальцы внутри. Три. Индиане, скорее всего, терпеть было больно. У Руперта всё замерло в ожидании оргазма, пульсировало настойчиво внутри и снаружи, наталкивая на решимость. Он упёрся одной рукой в растрёпанную макушку Индианы, второй перехватил разрабатывающую его отверстие руку. Индиана подчинился, отодвинулся, садясь на кровати, ожидая действий от Руперта. Его покрасневшие губы привлекали взгляд, потемневшие зелёные глаза сверкали белками в полутьме, и Руперт не выдержал, подался вперед, втянул Индиану в отчаянный поцелуй, кусал несдержанно губы, покрывал поцелуями-мазками шею и подбородок, пока не уложил его на спину.

— Хочешь управлять процессом? — спросил Индиана без насмешек, принимая любой выбор Руперта. Тот надеялся, что Индиана сейчас с ним, а не со своим загадочным другом.

— Хочу.

Индиана кивнул и заложил руки за голову, вытянулся на койке в полный рост, не стесняясь, подчинился полностью. Его тяжёлый багровый ствол лежал на животе, привлекал внимание Руперта, соски торчали темными ареолами на смуглой коже, а лицо было спокойным. Дальше тот действовал на инстинктах, пригладил член Индианы раскрытой ладонью, примеряясь и оценивая размеры. Стало не к месту страшно принять в себя такой ствол, но Руперт решил идти до конца, руководствовался погибающим миром и нехваткой времени на жизнь. Он мог не успеть. Брал, пока дают.

Он сплюнул вязкую слюну на пальцы, вымазывая член и готовя его для себя. Индиана прикрыл глаза, отбрасывая тень ресниц на щеки, подглядывал и еле сдерживался, как и Руперт ранее, подрагивая мышцами бедер.

Руперт решился, оседлал Индиану, направляя ствол в себя. Он принял головку рывком, чтобы не передумать и не отступить, морщась от жгучей боли, пытаясь переждать и перетерпеть. Индиана подхватил ладонями под бедра, тормозя, приглаживая ягодицы раскрытыми пальцами. Руперт положил одну ладонь себе на член, а второй опёрся о широкую грудь под собой, качнулся на пробу, привыкая к натяжению плоти. Стало легче, член скользнул дальше, плавно, благодаря поддерживающим ладоням Индианы. Тот дышал приоткрытым ртом, всматривался в лицо Руперта расфокусированным взглядом, всё ещё сдерживался.

Мягкими покачиваниями Руперт принял ствол до конца, шлепнул ягодицами о яйца Индианы, растягиваясь до предела. Тот толкнулся вверх, подкидывая на себе Руперта, повел бедрами вкруговую и вниз, выходя из ануса лишь на сантиметр. Места для манёвра не хватало, и Руперт приподнялся выше, удерживая свой вес на коленях. Индиана воспользовался позой, подбрасывал теперь бедра вверх, нанизывая тугую плоть на напряжённый ствол, обхватывал всё так же под ягодицы, вминая пальцы в кожу. Руперт усиленно работал кулаком на собственном члене. Было не больно, мышцы поддавались легко, разработанные и умело подготовленные, но и острого удовольствия не было. Рука на члене отвлекала, грудь под пальцами второй руки ходила ходуном, покрытая испариной, и Руперта сжирало любопытство. Когда станет по-настоящему классно?

— Хорошо? — спросил на выдохе Индиана, вряд ли бы он сейчас остановился, чтобы Руперт мог объяснить свои желания. Тот замялся на миг и закивал согласно, чтобы Индиана не останавливался, начал подмахивать в ответ, ловя толчки на подлёте.

Индиана хмыкнул на рвение Руперта, одним рывком перевернул их, меняя местами, и сложил его пополам, высоко задирая колени и вколачиваясь в раскрытую дырку под новым углом. Кулак на члене оказался зажатым между животом и ногами, а внутри — вот оно — прошило удовольствием от копчика до яиц. Руперт застонал и кончил себе на грудь после нескольких непродолжительных фрикций, дрожа всем телом и сжимаясь на таранящем стволе. Индиана излился глубоко внутри следом, жмурясь от удовольствия и покрываясь мурашками, приглаживая внутреннюю сторону раскинутых бёдер большими пальцами.

— Курт... — вырвалось из губ Индианы выдохом, едва слышно.

Руперт дождался, пока его отпустят, не поверил собственным ушам, а ведь так хотелось. Он опять ошибся, послужил забавой вместо друга. Индиана же никогда его не полюбит. В горле образовался ком, глаза защипали неконтролируемые глупые слезы, и Руперт отвернулся от Индианы, укладываясь на узкой кровати, лицом к стене. Он набросил одеяло на голое тело, чувствовал, как по внутренней стороне бедра стекает сперма, а Индиана прижимается сзади. Он пытался успокоиться. Пусть так, хотя бы так Индиана будет с ним. Через время можно смириться, заменить собой его Курта.

Индиана целовал лопатки, гладил рукой поясницу и живот. Руперт вымотался от двух оргазмов, в нем клокотала обида на грани истерики, но он просто устал бороться. Он не заметил, как уснул, а когда проснулся, то Индианы предсказуемо с ним не было.

***

Курт теперь был всегда рядом. Индиана обнаруживал его за завтраком, сидящего за их общим столом. Он видел друга в лаборатории, в своей комнате и в коридорах. Индиана просыпался с ним рядом, долго целовал и не мог оторваться от вожделенного тела. Но иногда он ловил странные взгляды Курта на себе, просматривал наивное и детское выражение на лице друга. Что-то ещё терзало Индиану на грани догадок, что-то важное ускользало. Он реже колол себе наркотик, но если пытался вспомнить, когда был последний раз — не мог. Вчера, кажется? Или месяц назад?

Он не хотел, чтобы Курт знал о наркоте, предостерегал же всегда о ядреном составе. Но сейчас Курт молчал. Смотрел укоризненно и будто боялся сказать Индиане о его пагубной привычке, притормозить и запретить туманить мозг отравой. Но под наркотой Курт был ярче, он был самим собой, теперь подставлялся и трахал сам, они всегда гнались за ускользающим временем.

А потом на пороге их бункера появился Гнилой Ларри, он ухватил Курта за локоть и увел в лабораторию. Индиана остался сидеть на маленькой кухне, за обеденным столом, допивать свою положенную порцию воды на завтрак. Ларри запасов не привез. Но Курт вернулся спустя пятнадцать минут с широкой улыбкой на лице. Индиану должно было волновать, по идее, что они там вдвоем перетирают, но было отчего-то всё равно.

— Ларри предлагает нам убраться с Земли, — известил Курт, радостно сияя.

— Как хочешь, Курт, как скажешь. Я с тобой до конца, — ответил Индиана, разглядывая полный стакан воды. Он же его только что выпил, разве нет?

Курт нахмурился сильнее, перевел взгляд на Ларри. Но тот лишь качнул головой, принимая нейтральную сторону. Курт решительно начал собираться.

Индиана дальнейшее воспринимал рывками.

Он натягивал комбез, Курт одевался рядом, он целовал Курта.

Друг вёл его по узким коридорам, они были одеты полностью в защитные костюмы и шлемы, сжимая запечатанные в перчатки ладонь в ладони. Курт запретил брать с собой вещи и наркотики, увещевая, что им они больше не нужны.

Курт рядом в машине, позади Гнилого Ларри. Индиана высматривал через окно пустыню, но не видел ничего. Стояла непроглядная темень, ночь без звёзд и лишь впереди фары высвечивали дорогу, однотонную и каменистую.

— Сладких снов, Индиана, — проговорил Курт, склонившийся над странной постелью. — Я всегда был Рупертом, но ты до сих пор, видимо, путаешь меня с Куртом.

Индиана не понимал глупого признания, но послушно принял лёгкий поцелуй в губы.

Откуда-то раздались писк и шипение, сверху опустилась крышка, полностью металлическая, с маленьким прозрачным окошком возле лица. Индиана только сейчас с изумлением понял, что на нём из одежды — майка и трусы.

В окошке просматривались снующие туда-сюда люди, укладываясь в такие же кровати, как и у Индианы. Курт улёгся напротив, задержал взгляд на Индиане всего на миг, и его идентичную крышку над ложем закрыл Ларри.

Индиана плыл на ласковых волнах умиротворенного сна. Он видел предыдущую жизнь, терялся в догадках, что было настоящим. Он помнил Курта чётко и ярко, но его образ постепенно таял, превращаясь в лицо мальчишки Руперта. Индиана не мог с точностью сказать, когда они стали одним целым. Да и неважно это сейчас. Завтра может не наступить.


End file.
